


Pirate Smile

by InkyBlot



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyBlot/pseuds/InkyBlot
Summary: One minute Elton wanted to lose himself in the moment, but then the next minute he wanted to grasp onto John and shake him.In which John Reid is an asshole and then makes up for it.
Relationships: Elton John/John Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Pirate Smile

When Elton lifted the heavy drapes and padded barefoot into the parlor, the room was only slightly still spinning.

From the looks of the sunshine streaming across the room it was past midday, but vague memories of cocaine and booze from the previous night swirled around his head and made him feel nauseous.

Then his eyes fell on the neat figure of John, walking through the room towards him, brow furrowed as he scanned a newspaper. Elton felt warmth flutter to life in his chest. Pointedly ignoring the food laid out on the sunlit dining table, he wrapped his dressing gown around himself, sat down on a golden chaise longue and smiled up at John.

“Good morning, darling.”

But John was all business, leaning nonchalantly against the piano with something hard in his eyes.

“Good afternoon.”

Elton stretched his arms above his head, aware of the twinges in his exhausted shoulders. Must take a day off from playing sometime soon. He rubbed the hardened skin where his thumbs had pounded the keyboard and tried not to let the longing show on his face.

John looked at him. "Have you spoken with your mother yet?”

Elton was caught off-guard. "Excuse me?"

"Your mother. You still haven’t told her, have you." It wasn’t a question. John’s brow was furrowed, as it was when he was stressed, and Elton felt a small fire flaming to life in his stomach.

"You know I haven't."

Reid held his gaze, lips pursed with irritation. "You need to talk to her."

Elton watched him, fighting the urge to shout or throw something. "Darling, I don't need you to tell me..."

"How to lead your life?"

There was something dark and dangerous behind Reid’s eyes that made Elton feel decidedly unsettled. He picked up a neighboring bottle of some amber liquid and took a rough swig, grimacing at the bitter sweetness. Better oblivion then the snakes that this conversation would unleash.

"John, please let’s not."

“Why? So you can continue to delude yourself that the crowds will not drop you like the drunk little faggot you are when they find out?” Reid was no longer leaning on the piano, he stood squarely facing Elton, heat blistering out of his eyes.

Elton attempted his sassiest shrug as he rose to standing. “Oh fuck you, darling. You would have nothing if it weren’t for me.”

John threw down his newspaper and took a step forward. “You can’t even look after yourself. Look at you!”  
  
Elton barely winced from the verbal blow before his own anger came boiling up like the sour booze from last night. “Shut up! Come back and lecture me when you’ve had faced your own parents, you trumped-up hypocritical asshole!”

John was shouting too now. “You’re an even bigger fucking coward then I thought! You deserve nothing better than…”

But John got no further because Elton took a step forward hurled the bottle against a nearby wall. It crashed onto the floor and the amber liquid splashed over the wooden boards. Elton ignored it. He looked down where John stood silenced by his sudden movements. His heart was thudding but his voice was calm as he looked into that beautiful ice-cold face. 

"Tell me how to do it, John. Fucking tell me.”

John stared at him for a long while, bright blue eyes searching Elton’s desperate ones. He must have seen the sincerity there, because then Elton saw the fight go out of him. After what seemed like an eternity, John turned away, his hand going to the back of his neck. He picked up a cloth and dropped it on the spilt whiskey, spreading it out with his foot, still avoiding Elton’s eyes.

The angry blood had ceased pulsing in Elton’s ears. It was replaced by a deep sadness and something dangerously like despair as he watched John turn back to him, eyes downcast and brow still furrowed.

"Okay, let's forget it for now. I’m sorry.” John’s voice was scarcely above a whisper, and the soft burr of the Scottish accent made it seem almost musical. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

They stood there motionless for a long moment before John’s hand gently came up and brushed the hair away from Elton’s face. They were so close Elton could see every detail of John’s pale flawless skin: the faint beginnings of stubble on his hard jaw line; the full sensual lips, the fine cheekbones, pronounced more than usual in his fatigued face. But John’s eyes were huge and burned into Elton’s with such intensity that Elton felt he couldn't move. God he was so beautiful.

Elton sighed. “I’m sorry too.”

John nodded and moved his hand round to the back of Elton’s neck, massaging the tense muscles before bringing his other one up to join it. Every time he touched Elton it was like electricity, even after all these years. Just being in John’s presence sent jolts through him, made his heart skip a beat and took his breath away when John looked at him.

John’s eyes were darting over Elton’s face and hair with a mixture of regret and hunger. Elton could still sense the guilt in John, but he felt his relief too, and an intense emotion, radiating out of him in smoldering waves and drawing Elton to him. Elton liked to think it was love.

Suddenly he felt John’s soft lips on his. Sweet, familiar sensation. John’s mouth was dry and warm, and Elton let him pry his lips open with gentle licks, grasping onto him harder as John pulled him in, sucking on his tongue and hearing a quiet huff escape from his own chest. One minute Elton wanted to lose himself in the moment, be swept away by John like he always used to be, but then the next minute he wanted to grasp onto John and shake him. _I love you I love you I love you._

Elton’s throat tightened and his eyes prickled so he closed them as he pulled John to him, sliding his hands underneath the perfectly tailored jacket and shirt, feeling the soft muscles of John’s stomach and his rising and falling ribcage as John kissed him, stroking Elton’s hair and cupping his face with surprising strength.

John drew back and fumbled with the buttons of Elton’s shirt, pushing it back off his shoulders, and Elton managed to slip[p John’s jacket off too before John was on his knees in front of him, long fingers unbuttoning Elton’s fly gently and pulling out Elton's soft cock. Elton looked down at the smooth slender body below him and tried to forget his anger, to forget the spectre of his parents which still loomed so darkly over his miserable mind. His thoughts were cut short as he felt John's hand close on the base of his hardening prick and he let a breath escape his lips.

They were in the middle of the floor, garments cast to the side. Elton looked down onto the top of John’s head, brunette hair seductively shaggy, falling just above his collar. John still had his trousers on but didn't seem to care. He kept his cool hand loosely round the base of Elton’s cock as he bent his head and gently kissed the tip.

“God, Elton. You are impossible.”

Elton gasped at the sensations shooting like lightning up through his body, bringing his hands up to run through John’s soft hair. But John did not miss a beat. He kissed around the head of Elton’s shaft a few times, eliciting a breathy moan from him lips, before holding him more firmly and taking the tip into his mouth.

Elton involuntarily jerked upwards at the shock of wetness and heat that enveloped him and John chuckled in the back of his throat, moving his spare hand round to support Elton’s hip, holding him close. This was the sweetest kind of torture, and John was very good at it. He slowly took a little more of Elton into his mouth before pulling off until just the head between his lips, leaving Elton trembling in anticipation. He kept up this unhurried bobbing until Elton was grasping at his hair and tipping his head back to try to fend off the rolling waves of pleasure that threatened to consume him.

Then Elton felt John pull off completely and looked down. No-one could do this to him but John. His cock was now hard and throbbing and as he watched, a bead of pre-come leaked out of the tip and glistened in the sunlight. John leaned forward and gently licked it off.

Elton felt the last of his anger melting into bliss, and brought his hand up to tenderly caress John’s cheek below him. John batted his hand away before putting both hands on Elton’s hips and taking him into his mouth again. It was all Elton could do not to yell out because this time John was faster, relentless, licking and sucking up and down Elton’s member, running his tongue along the vein which stood out on the underside, before taking it all in and sucking deep.

Elton felt his knees would buckle from the sensation, but then John pulled off, breathing fast and smiling up at Elton while Elton gazed down at him, breathless and dazed.

“I love you.” It slipped out, as it sometimes did, but Elton was too hung-over and emotionally wrung out to care.

John didn’t answer, but instead went back to Elton’s aching erection, his hands gripping firmly behind Elton’s thighs, and when he took Elton in his mouth again and opened his throat Elton gave a shout of “Ahh!” and unintentionally thrust his hips forward. 

Surprisingly, John kept still and let Elton fuck his mouth. New jolts shot through Elton at this realization. _He knew John did not do this with anyone else. It made him too vulnerable, too open._ Elton felt a wave of tenderness come crashing in to mix with all the swirling cacophony of passion and pleasure in that instant, as he tried to keep his thrusts shallow enough not to choke John.

After a minute, with John only pulling off a couple of times to breathe, Elton knew he was teetering on the edge. John knew it too and the next time Elton touched the back of his throat he tightened it and swallowed around him. Elton came with a shout and an explosion of flashes behind his eyes, quivering with the pleasure that pulsed through him. He could feel John swallowing as he came in his mouth.

Elton’s whole body was convulsing with the intensity of his release and it took a minute for him to come back to earth. When he opened his eyes he was standing in the middle of the floor, John still kneeling in front of him, his lips slightly swollen and his face flushed.

Elton let out a huge shuddering sigh, feeling completely limp, the sensation still returning to his fingers and heart.

"Fuck, John."

John smiled as he rubbed the soft hairs of Elton’s middle, below his navel.

"I thought we just did." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
